1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to induction heating and more particularly to induction heated devices whereby the induction heating is produced in an actuator in response to remote microwave radiation so as to remotely release a joint, linkage, fastener, switch and connector by the heating of a friable metal foil, wire, tube, plate, and metal impregnated material; and to the method of using microwave for efficient disassembly of a manufactured hard goods entity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, microwave induction heating has been used for cooking and materials processing. In the prior art, remote release actuators have been disclosed that were activated by such means as mechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic, and electromotive. For all of these remote release actuators, a physical linkage and channel was required from the remote initiation point of command to the actuator. For example a solenoid actuator requires electric wires linking the command switch with the actuator.
In the prior art, disassembly of latched connectors required that the latch finger be forced to unlatch simultaneously with the separation of the connector components. In the prior art, hose clamps require manually loosening the clamp for removal. In the prior art, self tapping screws used to connect the plastic body shell of consumer electronics require the same number of turns to remove as to install.
In the prior art, recycling of mass produced automobiles, appliances, and computers presents a substantial cost burden due to the labor required for disassembly. For example, it may cost more to disassemble a hard goods product for recycling than to assemble it. Paul Bonenberger at General Motors has indicated that the hurdle in recycling of automotive components is the labor intensive disassembly of the connectors and fasteners themselves. It is not enough to standardize the type of fasteners since their location often changes from year to year, even for the same model from the same manufacturer. The ideal solution is to remotely release the restrain of multiple fasteners to allow removal without attention to individual pins, latches, clamps, nuts, and clasps. The direct application of heat for triggering fastener release has practical limitations since a hot liquid spill and an overheated component could prematurely trigger connectors designed for a release temperature below the melt temperature of most commercial plastics.
In the prior art of a microwave energy actuator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,067, Field, et.al., "Thermally actuated micro machined microwave switch," uses a microwave data stream to actuate a switching device. The device is distant to the source of the radiation but is the channel for the radiation; such a channel constituting a physical connection that is dimensionally distant but not separate and remote. Field et. al. releases no stressed member but rather uses the stress induced by the channeled energy to accomplish switching. No fastener and connector is employed in Field.
In the prior art of fusible actuators, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,115, Jindra,et.al., "Coupling with fusible actuator member," a fluid valve is open and closed by a fusible link. The coupling itself in not released nor the connection broken by the device. Microwave is not employed.